


Troublemaker

by studiouscow



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studiouscow/pseuds/studiouscow
Summary: Kim Yerim woke up with an appetite for trouble.
Kudos: 7





	Troublemaker

Kim Yerim woke up with an appetite for trouble.

She wanted to piss someone off. She had gone to sleep in a horrible mood after what Joo Hyun did to her. How dare she. Who did she think she was? The leader of the group? Well, she was, but that was beside the point. The previous night, not only did she eat Yerim's favorite cereal (Who even ate cereal at night?), which was an awful thing to do in itself, but she poured the milk before the cereal. The milk. Who did that? The spawn of Satan, that's who.

Yerim hoped that would be the end of it. Oh, how wrong she was. That morning, Joo Hyun woke her up with her alarm. On their day off. Yerim hadn't been able to fall asleep after that. Did she have a personal vendetta against Yerim? What did she ever do to her?

To say Yerim was angry would be an understatement. She was going to her revenge. She had the perfect plan and she would strike when Joo Hyun would least expect it. Yerim felt giddy just thinking about the look on Joo Hyun's face when she finally got her revenge. How angry she would be.

Yerim got out of bed and strutted to the kitchen where the other group members were. They were all relaxed while they ate their breakfast, casually having a conversation as they devoured their food. Right at the center of them was the woman herself, the one who was hellbent on making Yerim's life miserable. Joo Hyun looked up from Seulgi, who was sitting in front of her, to smile at Yerim. Yerim felt her own lips spread into a smirk. She had no idea what was coming.

Yerim took determined steps towards Joo Hyun, ready to execute her vengeance. She could practically taste it, the sweet taste of revenge. Yerim reached Joo Hyun and stood there, staring at Joo Hyun, savoring the moment. She watched as Joo Hyun's smile slowly faded, her facial expression slowly morphing into confusion. Slowly, Yerim reached for Joo Hyun's glass and pushed it off the table. She looked down at the glass as it broke. Milk spilled from the shattered pieces and painted the floor white.

Yerim looked back up at Joo Hyun, smirk still plastered on her face, wanting to see the look on her face when she saw what Yerim had done. Yerim's eyes met Joo Hyun's as her expression transformed from disbelief to anger. Her eyebrows knitted together and her lips twisted into an unflattering scowl. She glared at Yerim as she pointed an angry finger at her spilled drink, uttering a simple statement. "Clean it up."

Yerim's smirk immediately vanished as she scurried off to find a mop and a new glass of milk for Joo Hyun.


End file.
